Jag kommer att dö Ensam
by The One In Blue
Summary: Att träffa någon på tåget mot Hogwarts sitt första år är ödesdigert. Det verkar ju vara där alla träffar sitt livs bästa vänner. Undantagslöst. Både James P och Harry P gjorde ju det. Så hur ska det gå för lilla Lily Luna Potter?  Oneshot


-Albus, James, vänta på er syster!

Min pappa ropade argt efter mina äldre bröder som försvunnit utom synhåll på den överbefolkade perrongen. Så fort vi kommit igenom den till synes ogenomträngliga stenvägg som ledde till perrong 9 och tre kvart hade de lämnat oss för att leta upp sina vänner. Hogwartsexpressen skulle snart avgå, och mitt första år på skolan för häxkonst och trolldom skulle ta sin början. Jag var både upprymd och nervös, men trots detta la jag ändå märke till alla blickar som kastades på min pappa. Harry Potter, pojken som besegrat den stora Lord Voldemort. All uppmärksamhet var lite ovan för mig, men jag låtsades inte om den. Istället såg jag mig oroligt omkring, och tog sedan min mammas hand.

-Kan inte ni följa med mig? Bara så jag hittar en kupé?

Ginny såg förstående på mig och log.

-Det ordnar sig Lily älskling. Men skynda dig för tåget går snart.

Hastigt kramade vi om varandra, och sen var jag plötsligt på tåget. I varje kupé satt kompisgäng med huvudena tätt ihop, ivriga över att få träffas igen. Jag log svagt för mig själv. Om bara några minuter skulle jag få träffa mina blivande bästa vänner, de personer som skulle följa mig genom hela livet. Så var det alltid. Min farfar James hade träffat sina vänner Sirius, James och Remus på tåget, och min pappa hade träffat Ron och Hermione på samma sätt. Även mina bröder James och Albus hade gjort det, så jag hyste inga tvivel om att det skulle bli samma sak för mig. Jag fick plötsligt syn på en ledig kupé och skyndade mig dit för att vänta på dem. Ivrigt såg jag på människorna som passerade genom kupédörrens fönster,, och undrade vem av dem det skulle bli. Vem som skulle öppna dörren till just min kupé och fråga just mig, "Får jag sitta med dig?" Jag fortsatte tålmodigt att vänta. Genom fönstret såg jag hur folkmassan utanför tåget tunnades ut. Nu fanns nästan bara föräldrar kvar, så det kunde inte dröja länge. Jag väntade..och väntade. Det var först när alla där utanför energiskt började vinka och tåget satte sig i rörelse som jag började oroa mig. Min kupé var fortfarande väldigt tom. Bortsett från mig såklart, men det skulle vara fasligt enformigt att vara bästa vän med sig själv under hela skoltiden. Inte så mycket variation. Men det skulle säkert komma någon snart. Om jag bara väntade lite till…

**En stund senare…**

Ingen blivande livspolare hade visat sig. Inte en endaste en. Jag hade börjat oroa mig på allvar. Tänk om de inte visste att det var tomt här. Förstulet reste jag mig upp för att öppna dörren till kupén och diskret kika ut genom den. Jag tittade åt vänster. Ingen ödesbestämd livspolare i sikte. Jag rynkade pannan och tittade åt höger. Ingen ödesbestämd livspolare där heller. Vad nu? Var jag menad att dö ensam i mörkret, med min egen Patronus som enda sällskap? Den skulle säkert visa sig vara en snigel, tänkte jag med misströstan. Lika oduglig och oälskad som jag. Jag gick in till mig igen för att tycka synd om mig själv en stund.

**Ännu en liten stund senare…**

Min misströstan hade förbytts i desperation. Jag ville inte dö ensam i mörkret med min snigel-patronus. Jag ville ha riktiga vänner som mina bröder, pappa och farfar.

-Var i Voldemorts namn är du, ödesbestämda livspolare? Frågade jag rakt ut i luften till ingen alls.

Ingen alls svarade inte. Jag surade en stund, och när jag var klar med det började jag allvarligt överväga att gå in och sätta mig med eleverna i kupén intill. Jag var ganska blyg till min natur, men om man inte vill dö ensam kanske man får kämpa lite! Beslutsamt lämnade jag min egen kupé för att pröva lyckan hos grannarna. Jag såg in genom fönstret till deras kupé, och såg till min glädje att jag kände igen ett par av dem. James hade pekat ut dem som Slytherin-elever i tredje årskursen på stationen, precis innan vi gick in genom den solida stenväggen. Visserligen hade mina bröder sagt att Slytherin-eleverna var lite..speciella, men jag visste att Albus hade fått sitt mellannamn från Severus, som tillhört Slytherins elevhem. Min pappa hade sagt att Severus varit den modigaste man han känt, så han var förmodligen en riktig snälling också. Med höga förhoppningar och ett brett leende gick jag in i kupén och strålade mot dem.

-Hejsan!

Samtliga elever därinne tystnade och stirrade på mig som om jag var en Snigel-patronus eller något åt det hållet. Jag kunde inte missta mig på fientligheten i deras blickar, och innan jag visste ordet av befann jag mig i min egen kupé igen. Det handlar ju trots allt bara om perspektiv. Sniglar är kanske inte så dumma ändå.

**En superlång stund senare…**

Sniglar är jättedumma! Det finns inget dummare, och jag vill inte dö ensam. Jag började nu fundera på att tillta den desperataste av utvägar – att leta upp mina bröder och sitta med någon av dem. Men det skulle vara min dödsdom, precis samma sak som att erkänna sig besegrad. Jag spenderade de följande 14 minuterna med att fundera över hur man egentligen utförde den där Imperius-förbannelsen. Jag skulle få hit mina livspolare, om jag så skulle hamna i Azkaban på kuppen. Någonting sa mig att de oförlåtliga förbannelserna var en aning bortom min förmåga, men den tanken gjorde mig bara nedstämd, så jag ignorerade den. Jag måste understryka att jag vanligen inte brukade vara såhär ondskefull, gränslös ondska hörde inte till mina största fritidsintressen. Men med tankar om att dö ensam i mörkret i sällskap av en snigel skulle vem som helst bli ganska desperat. Annars brukade jag uppföra mig exemplariskt! Jag hade bara "lånat" min pappas trollstav ett fåtal gånger, och det var bara en av de gångerna som jag faktiskt lyckats kremera något. Detta något hade varit vårat matbord, och mina föräldrar hade blivit rasande. Men jag var riktigt trevlig mot mugglare, och jag svor inte vid Mörkrets herres namn så värst ofta. Jag var med andra ord en riktig ängel, och inte alls någon ond typ.

**Ett antal dystra tankar och många chokladgrodor senare…**

Jag rörde mig inte när tåget bromsade in vid stationen i Hogsmede. Jag var död. Dödens. Jag skulle leva ensam, jag skulle dö ensam. Sniglar, sniglar överallt! Eller bara en snigel. Såvitt jag visste kunde man bara framkalla en Patronus åt gången. Hur som helst var jag dömd. Livet kändes så orättvist. I min självömkan märkte jag inte ens att folk lämnade tåget. Det var först när det blev tyst i tågkorridoren som jag la märke till detta. Med en otröstlig suck satte tog jag stöd av händerna för att ställa mig upp, men just då öppnades till min Voldemortiska förvåning kupédörren och en pojke tittade in.

-Hej! Jag…

Överförtjust kastade jag mig om halsen på den korta och något knubbiga pojken. Jag var räddad. Jag skulle slippa sniglarna! Lättnaden var obeskrivlig. Här var min livspolare, och han skulle förbli min bästa vän för all framtid. Inga fler tankar på sniglar!

-Hej min blivande vän! Jag heter Lily Potter. Vem är du?

-Jag är Stephen. Stephen leginS.

Förbryllat granskade jag honom från topp till tå. Det var något som inte stämde. Något med hans efternamn kanske. Men sedan ryckte jag på axlarna. Det viktiga var att han var här, och att han inte var någon snigel. Jag var räddad!


End file.
